reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:DeaDMaN
is a Red Dead Redemption PoSSe: WHiCH WaS uNeaRTHeD oN THe 6TH HouR oF THe 6TH Day oF THe 6TH MoNTH FRoM THe MoMeNT oF THeiR uNTiMeLy DeaTH... 'THe PLiGHT oF a DeaDMaN' A way out west there is a Clan; Clan that I need to tell you about. A Clan of Riders who the Devil himself hand-picked for their individual relentless acts of violence against all of humanity. Cursing them to an existence of pain and solitude for what we know as eternity. The Devils words turn the sky to darkness and explode from his forked tongue in a bolt of lightning, straight into their not-so-shallow, and not-so-final, resting place, ripping away any shred of sorrow or remorse that may have been left in their lifeless, unbound bodies. The Riders roam free through the west, cursed to destroy everything that lives and breathes. They long for what we all take for granted and what they can never again have...a SouL. We will all fear these Riders for they absolutely will not stop until we all have become just like them...a DeaDMaN 'THe DeaDMaN oaTH' '"""AHhhhhhhhhHAaaaaAHhhhHAaaaaAHhhHAaaASsssSK"""' (translation) I sware oaTH to no MaN living. Only the DeaD I will leave in the wake of my Devastation. I will not show regard or mercy for Human life as long as I am to be cursed. My Sidearm, a Harbinger of Pain; my Rifle, a Messenger of Sorrow. I am the Enemy to All that is living. I am friend to no MaN...I aM solitude, I aM desolation, I aM DeaDMaN. 'HoW To PaSS iNTo The ReaLM aS a DeaDMaN' To pass into the ReaLM of the DeaD you must either be found by a DeaDMaN or contact a DeaDMaN thru the PSN or ReD DeaD WiKi. There is no leader of the DeaDMaN as we are all lost in Purgatory together. All prospective Candidates are only brought to the ReaLM on a unanimous decision of all DeaDMan. We will Friend you and run with you for a while just to see if we all Gell together...most important aspect since this will be a small clan of only 6. All DeaDMaN are required of the following. * Have to be available at least three times a week * Have to have all available DLC * have to be at least 25 years of age * Pick an available UnDeaD avatar (this will be your permanent avatar as a DeaDMaN) * ...oh, and must have a mic. 'THe DeaDMaN WaY' We use any and all Weapons, Games, Methods and Landscapes available. We RoaM this DeaD West the way it was intended...with SKiLL. We first of all do not KiLL each other, unless there's no one else around (still got to keep in practice). We especialy do not condone the use of Enhancements such as Glitches and Kicked Up Controllers. We prey upon those who do, as well as those who like to Shoot Casual (weak!), and especially those who...Complain, Complain... and Complain...about anything, like High Power Pistol, DeaD eYe or if you like to Camp. We're OK with all that. What do we care, we feel it makes thing more interesting in Gang Fight, Free For All and Free Roam (no camping in Grab Bag games thou. Get up and get the Bag). If someone has a problem it's because their week and can't handle it (try not to camp to much...here and there is OK). We like it beacuse it's like running thru a field of Snippers...HeLL YeaH! Have fun with how you are playing and laugh Hysterically in the PaiN you are caused as well the PaiN you will cause others! Absolutely no Dicks, Pussy's or Assholes!...DeaDMeN send them to Purgatory!!! 'The DeaDMeN' (Looking for four more) * DeaDMaN_The_Poet ** avatar / iSHMaeL RaiMi * DeaDMaN_NOBODY ** avatar / Poe BoLL * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN * DeaDMaN_uNKNoWN 'SeNT To PuRGaToRy' *'"Mr_WACO_1"' **'He got real mad just because "The Poet" pronounced his name wrong. He never let up and became real obsean. "The Poet" tried to be cool but "Mr WACO 1" just wouldn't have it. From now on he'll always be known to DeaDMaN as "Mr. Wackoff"!' *'"Savage_Kyoto"' **'Dosn't just coment but CoMPLaiNS furiously about CaMPiNG and the use of DeaDeYe. We thought he was going to start foaming at the mouth!!! WOW, take it easy partner...it's just a game.' '"The Poet's" eNDLeSS NiGHT' You WiLL KNoW My PoeTRy aS iT iS WRiTTeN iN YouR BLooD! "DeaTH HaS RiSeN" SNoW FaLLS THRu ouR GRaVes '' ''ouR BoNeS WiLL PuSH THRu THe DiRT '' ''as DeaDMaN iS BoRN '' '"NOBODY's" HoMe''' External links Category:Posses }}